


The road ahead

by yvonne_tsugu



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Detective Blair, Fanart, M/M, Shaman Blair Sandburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_tsugu/pseuds/yvonne_tsugu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>doodles and fanarts from the TV show The Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
